mystery girl
by THE DARK ARCHER15
Summary: this is a story of how wally and Artemis met it includes everyone on the team and it also includes other things that i thought of so don't dis enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

mystery

By dark archer 15

A/N this is the story of artemis crock and wally west from they met to the arguments and so on

When it say something like*black canary activate*it means the android gets that leagers powers

"kid flash , robin , aqualad, superboy and miss Martian please suit up stealth mode and report to the briefing room" came the voice of the dark night through the whole cave.

Once they were all ready they got their assignment .to escort parts of a evil android to star labs in groups. Although the creator of the android managed to put him back together again and here we come to the present were all of the team are trying to kill this android that took all the league 4 hours to do.

"quick miss martiian NOW!" came a shout from aqualad she attacked

*Martian man hunter activate*the android had all their attacks melt through him like a ghost

Kid flash tried to hit him but was grabbed

*superman activate*using super strength to pick him up by the throat he thought he was a goner .

Until a arrow followed by a zip line shot into the ground from a tall building.

Someone had been watching them.

The team watched as a girl, in a leather jacket ,camouflage jeans and her hair in a ponytail ,shot down and kicked the android in the head. as he was about to drop kid flash into a coma she grabbed him and took him down the last part of the zip line the arrow shot back and she grabbed it then shot another out of a crossbow back up the building she shot up .

As the girl shot back up aqualad had successfully taken of the androids head. kid flash,seeing this, ran after his saviour by the time he got to the top floor from where she came from ,he saw a girl on a ,motorbike driving away from him .she stopped . she shot a arrow towards him wich hit a wall it had paper on it he took It off it read –

"Be more careful and you will see me soon don't worry

but if your every in trouble give me a call

07825456482

A xx


	2. Chapter 2 unexpected trip

Mystery girl

Chapter 2 unexpected missions

"Do you have any clue who that was Rob?"Asked Wally still confused from the sight of the bedazzling girl but he never saw her face properly coz of her sunglasses but he was still startled.

"Nope" said robin with a very unconvincing look on his face, almost a look that he knew who it was.

*_back at the cave (a few hours after the mission)*_

"Kid flash please report to the briefing room" came the voice of bats.

He waited outside the door alone .Rob had already gone home said important stuff to prepare for. Everyone else had gone home or was with mentors for the summer, but he had nothing Wally's parents were away and his uncle Barry was based at the watch tower so Wally was stuck under the care of batman.

He could hear voices talking the sound of a thirteen year old girl, about his age, saying something to batman but he couldn't make out what. Her voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Come in Wally" said bats

The door creaked as Wally entered.

"so Wally seen as the rest of the team an your mentor are all away or on mission show would you like to come stay an go on a holiday with myself a friend of mine robin and roxie?"He asked in an excited tone.

"Id…..I'd LOVE TO!"Wally said jumping out of his chair not even thinking who roxie was assuming it was a pet or something.

"Were leaving now the bed will be set up and robin will be there when we get there so let's go "

Wally so excited just went along with it. They zeta tubed there and into a closet where they found themselves in normal clothes. They exited the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N! MUST READ!**

**Hi guys thanks for the AMAZING reviews so much support well my stories are gonna take a while to upload from now on as I am back at school just to let you know but **

**Thanks to-**

**Mrs goode**

**OMG HAMBURGER!THANKS SO MUCH**

**Monzepelmoon! **

**So enjoys!**

**Chapter 3 (the girl with the red in her eye)**

As he exit he wally was barged by a boy

"dick?"wally said confused as he had never seen dick like th


End file.
